robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide
On the first pages, there was an interview with Chris Reynolds, the house robot controller, than there is a detailed profile about all the house robots, including a first look into Mr. Psycho and Growler. Then there are the details of motors, clearences, dimensions, weapons and teams of 40 robots, and also the history of those robots (up to and including series 5), including the teams' best moments and their low points. The robots described were101, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Aggrobot, Atomic, Behemoth, Bigger Brother, Bulldog Breed, Chaos 2, Dominator 2, Diotoir, Firestorm, Fluffy, Gemini, Hypno-Disc, King B Powerworks, Kronic 2, Major Tom, Ming 3, Mega Morg, Mortis, Mousetrap, Napalm, Panic Attack, Plunderbird 5, Pussycat, Razer, Roadblock, S3, S.M.I.D.S.Y., Spawn Again, Splinter, Steel Avenger, Stinger, Suicidal Tendencies, Thermidor 2, Tornado, Wild Thing, Wheely Big Cheese and X-Terminator. There was also a results section exclaiming the results of all of Robot Wars up to and including Series 5, and the series 6 lineup. OK, we need to sort this out. It's just a whole clump of messy text and it doesn't look good at all. Any suggestions? CBFan (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) My propersition is.... *Content (in detail) *Robots covered. *Errors (because this book was full of them). Any other ideas? CBFan (talk) 21:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think your idea is good but I know next to nothing about the guide so I won't be able to help you with it. Christophee (talk) 13:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Now the article has been expanded. ManUCrazy (talk) 22:18, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Best and worst The Best and worst moments were probably not printing mistakes, because the teams were probably asked what their best and worst moments were. Why else did the Ming Team say that the day their robot gains revenge on Mortis is their best moment when they've beaten Diotoir? If OOTA's were banned, it was a publicity claim made by the Atomic team, not a printing mistake.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 18:38, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :False information of any kind is an error. Besides, flipping a barely-working robot is hardly something to be proud of. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:03, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :True, but I think Nickelodeon RW was done before the guide was published, and that was Ming's best.--'Deadbotuliza (talk)' 19:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe they were asked to refer only to UK Robot Wars. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:56, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::But why is there Razer-Tornado in the USA UK in the backstage gossip section of Razer's page.--'Deadbotuliza (talk) 19:58, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::Andrew's claim about Mortis must have been a joke, making it out as if it was THAT important/there was some huge rivalry between Mortis and Ming when there was no real bitterness between the two teams. ManUCrazy (talk) 20:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) 2016 Ultimate Guide 2? With the new 2016 series airing soon, does anyone know if there is a chance that an updated version of Robot Wars: The Ultimate Guide will be released? Personally, I think it is the perfect time for this. There can certainly be a huge expansion of robots from the 40 in the original (I can think of another 30 or so that deserve a mention, not even including robots that have fought in the 2016 series). It also allows younger viewers to get to know some of the previous robots, and the mistakes could be cleared up easily. On the other hand, I'm not sure whether someone would have to speak to the previous author. Just a thought; I'd love a new and updated guide of my favourite TV show! The R A Z 3R (talk) 23:36, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Behemoth Can someone who has this publication please check the quote on Behemoth's page? We need a good opening quote for the Behemoth article and the show is giving us bupkus. The Guide usually has good quotes. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :A quick check through my own copy confirms 'A monstrous creature!' as being the quote for Behemoth's section. Does that sound good enough for the article? VulcansHowl (talk) 11:30, January 24, 2017 (UTC) ::It's a bit brief...could do as a placeholder. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:33, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Firestorm's Pinball Run After the information regarding Firestorm's pinball run, could it be that Firestorm were awarded the points they hit under Matilda, but not on the televised run. "One other point to note was the points guarded by Matilda. When the show was filmed, we were given the points because we hit the target under Matilda. When it was shown on TV though, it wasn't included dropping us to about 8th (I think)". Matilda guarded the 50pt target, could this be the reason the error was included? Obviously, this is an error, but it might be some clarification. Adster1005 (talk) 10:46, August 12, 2019 (UTC)